Mew Quiche
by NekoShard
Summary: Deep Blue has been defeated and everything has gone back to normal. The alien planet is now a paradise! Kisshu however, cannot forget Ichigo. But will turning human and going to Earth work out like he plans? Not after I throw old and new enemies and a major mistake by Ichigo into the mix! Ooops, nya! (warning: at least 1 character death.) Kichigo & PaixLettuce
1. Prologue

**Preface**

It has been three years since Deep Blue had been defeated through the combined efforts of Tokyo Mew Mew and their Cyniclon friends. Zakuro and Keiichero have grown very close although they are not officially dating, at least, not yet. Lettuce soon realized that she and Shirogane were not a good fit and began to be much more relaxed and confident whenever she was around him. Mint on the other hand began dating the blonde Café manager and the two are quite happy together. Pudding and Taruto have figured out a way to Skype each other despite the vast expanse of space between their two planets thanks to Pai's scientific knowledge. The two now thirteen-year olds spend many afternoons deep in conversation and don't seem to have matured overly much, Taruto still acting slightly bratty at times and Pudding still ending several of her sentences with "na no das."

To no one's surprise, Ichigo and Aoyama are still dating and, if this is possible, are even more in love. The two of them are currently living together in Ichigo's house. Both their parents are on a double vacation to celebrate their eighteenth honeymoons and Ichigo's father wanted to make sure she wouldn't be alone without a man in the house to keep her safe. It seems that almost everyone has gotten a happy ending. Everyone except for Kisshu that is, but his life is about to change in ways that he never could have imagined.


	2. The First Star

The sound of frogs and cicadas echoed around the forest where the Cyniclons lived on the planet Cynnth. Music, laughter and snatches of conversation drifted down to the pointed ears of a sad, solitary, fifteen year old alien who sat alone on the doorstep of his house. A cool, gentle breeze stirred the evergreen hair that framed his pale face in two pigtails. His golden eyes stared at a faint star that glowed above him in the twilight sky.

"Hey Kisshu!" A smooth and slightly seductive voice said from Kisshu's right.

Turning, the serious alien reluctantly looked at a fifteen year old girl with white hair tied up in a high ponytail that hung in two separate drapes over her shoulders. She wore a strapless shirt that didn't even reach the bottom of her ribcage and a mini skirt. A long piece of black fabric was attached to the waistband at the back and hung down to her ankles. The clothes were a shade of dark sapphire blue, which caused her large eyes to appear an even brighter shade of blue. She smiled slightly as she gazed at Kisshu, revealing her small, sharp fangs.

Kisshu sighed, annoyed. "Hello Sorbet."

"Are you going out tonight? I heard that there's going to be a huge bash down by the lake for ages fifteen and up. Maybe we can go together?"

Turning away, Kisshu shook his head, "No thanks, I'm really not in the mood. I'd rather spend tonight alone."

Sorbet shrugged and teleported away, thinking: "Someday you'll come around, and when you do, I'll enjoy spending time together, just the two of us."

Kisshu's tired eyes returned to the star that now shone brightly in the black sky.

"You really should get out you know," declared a low voice from behind the slender alien. Kisshu let out his breath in exasperation.

"Honestly, cant a person get some peace and quiet around here? I've said that I'm not going out and my answer hasn't changed in the last five seconds!"

The nineteen year old, violet haired alien frowned and came to kneel next to Kisshu.

"It doesn't help you to dwell on the past. You need to let it go so you can have a future. There are many other girls your age who would love to be with you."

"Pai, it doesn't work like that for me!" Cried Kisshu, "I can't forget Ichigo no matter what. It drives me crazy not being near her. Sitting here, watching that star is what helps keep me sane."

He laughed slightly, "Well, it isn't actually a star, it's what the earth looks like from this distance. But you knew that already…"

Pai sighed, stood, and clapped a strong hand on Kisshu's shoulder saying, "Well try to get some sleep. Your sixteenth birthday is tomorrow and I've planned something very special with Taruto that you will need energy and an early start for. Goodnight, Kisshu."

"Night," muttered the green-haired alien. Finally, after about fifteen more minutes of stargazing, Kisshu got up and prepared for bed. Once in his room, Kisshu lay still on the large bed with dark green covers as memories of the cat girl he loved so much flashed through his mind. The sound of her voice, the scent of her hair, and the feeling of her lips against his caused Kisshu's heart to burn with love and at the same time ache with loss. Turning over, Kisshu fought back tears as he stared our the window at the pinprick of light that was earth, the first "star" to appear in the sky each night.

"Ichigo," whispered the lonely alien, "will I ever be the first star to shine in your sky, the way you do in mine?"

As he closed is exhausted eyes, a single tear escaped and slid down Kisshu's ivory cheek, gleaming silver in the light of the distant stars.


	3. Return To Earth

"Hey, Kisshu! Wake up, you're gonna be late."

Kisshu's gold eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, cracking his forehead against that of a thirteen year old, brown haired alien who was hovering above him, face only inches away.

"Owwwww…" moaned Kisshu, rubbing his forehead. "Quit doing that Taruto, it's getting really annoying! Uh, what am I going to be late for anyways?"

Taruto smirked. He had been perfecting it for the next time he saw Pudding and had finally managed to get it right, but it had begun to annoy Kisshu.

"Pai and I have gotten something really special for you behind the house. Can you seriously have forgotten today is your birthday?

"Barely. It's…" He squinted at the clock through sleep-smeared eyes, "4:37 in the morning. Couldn't it have waited till a decent hour?"

"Nope, hurry up!"

Sighing, Kisshu got up and changed into the brown and black shirt that ended just below his ribcage, his black, knee-length shorts, and brown boots. Then he followed Taruto on foot as the younger Cyniclon flew down the stairs, out the door, and around the house to the back.

Pai was standing alongside a small, sleek spaceship, big enough to hold three people.

"What's all this about?" Asked a mystified Kisshu. Pai actually grinned as he replied,

"This is Taruto's and my gift to you. You want to see Ichigo again? Well we are all going to Earth today so you can."

Kisshu looked surprised, but then his face fell and he sighed. "Even if we do go to Earth Ichigo will be too besotted with Aoyama," he spat the name like it was poison, "to pay any attention to me at all. She won't give me the time of day!"

Taruto bounced on the balls of his feet with barely suppressed excitement and begged, "Tell him Pai! I can't wait to see his reaction!"

Reaching inside a sterilized white bag, Pai extended a closed fist to Kisshu and then opened it, revealing two small pills, one white the other black.

"These pills are very unique, as they are the only ones in existence. The white one will turn the consumer permanently into a Cyniclon. The black one turns whoever eats it into a human." Pai paused for a moment before adding, "No matter what they look like. _This_ is how you will get Ichigo to pay attention to you."

Kisshu's eyes widened with shock at the implication. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came. He looked from his younger foster brother and then to his older one; then lunged forward, wrapping them in a hug as he cried,

"I can't believe it. Taruto, Pai, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Pai chuckled, "You're welcome Kisshu."

"Yeah," Taruto agreed as he disentangled himself from the sixteen-year-old's hug looking a bit freaked out. "Let's go! Kisshu can take that pill when we get to Earth."

Three hours later, the Cyniclons stood on the top of Tokyo Tower, looking out over the flourishing city that they had been trying to capture three years before. Pai turned to face Kisshu and held out the two pills while warning him,

"Be very careful not to lose the white pill. It will counteract the black one and return you to normal. Lose it and you could be stuck as a human for good. When you are prepared to come home, just call me on this phone," Pai tossed an iPhone 4s to Kisshu along with a pair of keys. "The keys are to an apartment I bought a while back in case of an emergency. You will be attending Ichigo's school as an exchange student from Kyushu, the southwestern most of Japan's main islands. Now take this pill, and good luck."

With a sharp nod, Kisshu swallowed the ebony capsule and teleported to his new apartment. Moments later he had collapsed to the ground and was holding his stomach his breath coming in short gasps and face contorted in pain. Bright green light surrounded Kisshu's body and then faded away. The now unrecognizable Cyniclon slumped to the floor, unconscious. The transformation had taken most of Kisshu's energy, but it had worked. Not even Pai and Taruto would have recognized the human lying on the floor to be Ikisatashi Kisshu.


	4. I'm Human!

**Woohoo! Another upload! I'm really on a roll! So you readers please review! Oh yeah, I wasn't very original with Kisshu's human name so it is ****Purotekuta Eirian, literally, "protector alien." LOL, no flames because of that please! **

The constant, high-pitched beeping of an alarm clock was what woke Kisshu the next morning. He pushed himself off the floor and stumbled over to shut off the alarm, noticing in a detached kind of way that the long ribbons that usually flowed in the air behind him were hanging limp and dragged across the floor as he walked. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Kisshu tried to remember why and how he was in this apartment. He ran a hand through his messy hair and then froze. His hair was…short and…

"Oh heck."

Getting up, Kisshu sprinted into the bathroom were he stared at his reflection in the mirror, shocked at his transformation. His hair was still green, but it was a little darker and cut in a style that was purposefully messy. His ears were rounded, his fangs had vanished and his eyes were now a warm hazel in color. His skin was also a bit darker, not as dark as Aoyama's, but still noticeably darker than it had been. His clothes and the rest of his face hadn't changed, but once he had changed into human clothing, Kisshu was certain that no one would recognize him.

Entering his bedroom, Kisshu noticed a note on top of his dresser that read:

Your classes start at 7:30. The uniform is in your closet along with other human clothes. I suggest that you try and find employment somewhere and keep the white pill somewhere safe at all times. Also, you will be going under the fake name of Purotekuta Eirian. Try to make sure that you don't let it slip that you know the identity of the Mew Mew.

Pai

"It's 7:00 right now, so I should get going," thought Kisshu. He quickly changed into the white shirt and black slacks that the boys at Ichigo's school wore. Then he grabbed a large bag containing his schoolbooks and raced out the door.

"Man, Pai really was prepared!" Kisshu thought.

Kisshu found the school with ease, he'd been there many times to spy on Ichigo. Once inside, Kisshu was met by a teacher who took him to his classroom and introduced him to the students under her charge.

"Class this is Purotekuta Eirian. He is a transfer student and I want you all to make him feel welcome. Ah, Momoya-san, did you want to say something?"

Kisshu's eyes immediately turned to Ichigo as she began to speak.

"Hai, I was wondering if I could show Purotekuta-san around after school so he can find his way around easily."

Kisshu felt a rush of pleasure as the teacher said, "An excellent idea, thank you for volunteering. Purotekuta-san, take the empty desk behind Momoya-san. Now everyone, please open your history books to page 37."

The day went by quickly. To Kisshu's surprise, he enjoyed all of the classes. He especially liked history; it was fascinating to learn about the human race. His last class was math, which he found ridiculously easy. He had learned Algebra 2 at the age of eight because it was required if he were to go to earth in the service of Deep Blue.

As he was packing up, Kisshu heard Ichigo say awkwardly, "Um, Purotekuta-san, would you like to see the rest of the school now?"

Kisshu turned, shouldered his bag, and nodded.

After being shown around the main building, Ichigo and Kisshu walked towards the gym, an embarrassing silence stretching between them. Ichigo finally stuttered out,

"S-so, Purotekuta-san, what do you think of Tokyo? I heard you are from far away, Kyushu was it?"

Flushing a pale pink, Kisshu replied, "Um, yeah. I really like Tokyo, but it is a bit different than what I imagined and saw from when…from photos. Lots more plants and stuff."

Ichigo smiled, "Well it's only been this way for three years, but I'm glad to see that everyone has decided to take care of it so well. It really is nice!"

She pushed open the door to the gymnasium and then stepped aside to allow a large group of teenage boys streamed out.

"This is the school's kendo team," the redhead informed Kisshu.

"They don't seem very happy," Kisshu observed.

Ichigo nodded, "You're right. Oh! There's Aoyama-kun, maybe he knows what's wrong. Aoyama-kun, over here!"

Ichigo's black-haired boyfriend jogged over, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi Ichigo! Oh, hello, you must be the new student. Purotekuta Eirian?"

"That's right."

"We were just wondering why everyone on your kendo team seems so down," Said Ichigo.

Aoyama grimaced, "Down doesn't cover it. Crushed is more like it. Our best fighter and team captain is injured, broken arm and fractured wrist. We'll have a hard time finding a decent replacement before the final tournament of the season."

"Wow, what a bummer!" Exclaimed Ichigo. Aoyama nodded but then turned and addressed Kisshu.

"Have you ever done kendo?"

Startled, Kisshu shook his head, "No, but I used tonfas as a kid to fight. You know, just for fun of course not like I had a chance to do any real fighting!"

Kisshu could imagine Pai cringing at his lack of ability when it came to acting. Aoyama didn't seem to notice anything unusual though and he simply smiled nicely and said,

"Well stop by the gym tomorrow and try out if you want. Who knows, you might enjoy it."

As her boyfriend ran after his teammates, Ichigo said,

"Well, that's the school," she checked her watch and let out a yelp of alarm. "Oh no! I'm late for work! Shirogane is going to be so mad!"

Kisshu hid a smile, "I'd get going if I were you. I have to get home anyways, see you tomorrow, Momoya-san."

"You can call me Ichigo, okay?"

"Only if you call me Eirian."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded, "Well, bye then! Eirian."

As she ran off, Kisshu stood and watched until she was out of sight.

"Good-bye Koneko-chan."


	5. True Blue

**Alright, I'm going to try and upload tomorrow and I already uploaded twice today. Please don't be mad that this is a short chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

Sorbet sighed and turned away from the screen that had been showing her live footage of Kisshu's activities while on Earth.

"You aren't nearly as attractive in that lowly human form as when you are a Cyniclon," She mused out loud, "But I'll turn you back soon enough."

Her cold blue eyes narrowed as she watched Kisshu and Ichigo tour the school.

"Look at him!" Sorbet snarled. "Why is he so in love with that worthless human trash? What does she have that I don't?!"

"Nothing," a cold, faint voice said. Sorbet looked around quickly, startled, but no one was in sight.

"W-who's there?"

The voice became soothing, "Do not be afraid. I am someone who will help you get Kisshu back."

"Really? Asked Sorbet suspicion and doubt in her voice. "How do I know I can trust you? You won't even show yourself to me!"

The voice became amused, "Ah, very shrewd and wise of you. Your wits are clearly as great as you beauty, Sorbet. In answer to your question, you can only go by my word. I assure you however, that my word is all you need. As for showing myself to you, I would greatly like to do so, but I do not currently possess a material body."

Sorbet was intrigued, "So are a ghost or something?"

"That is one way of saying it."

"Whoa…" Sorbet breathed, "How did you get this way?"

For the first time, a hint of barely controlled anger tinged the speaker's voice as it said, "I was…betrayed. In fact the very people who betrayed me were Pai, Taruto and Kisshu. I was trying to help save your people but they were clearly under the influence of those accursed Mew Mews. One of the Mews is who Kisshu is enamored with."

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Sorbet in rage, "I have to get him away from her!"

"Don't worry, you will," purred the voice. "It seems that we both have something to gain from working together. I will exact my revenge on the Mews by destroying them and by doing that I will get revenge on Pai, Taruto and Kisshu and I'll eliminate the girl who is stealing Kisshu away from you all in one fatal strike. What do you say, will you help me?"

Sorbet laughed cruelly, "That sounds like a wonderful plan! But how will you do all that if you do not have a body?"

"I won't. You will perform the task."

"Me? But how, I don't have as much power as Kisshu or his brothers."

The voice laughed softly, "I will take up a place of residence in the back of your mind from which I will lend my knowledge, strength, and skill to you. I will also be able to instruct you. If you like we can begin now."

Sorbet nodded, "Okay."

A flash of pain shot through her head followed by a surge of triumph. Sorbet's arms lifted as if of their own volition. A laugh echoed through her mind,

"A body at last! From this point on you shall be known as Dark Dawn. Sorbet does not befit a being of your power and station. Now let us go to earth. It is time to retake what is rightfully ours!"

Dark Dawn's lips twisted into a fiendish smile. "Let's go. By the way, what should I call you?"

The voice sounded bored, "It does not matter, I have gone by many names."

"Yes but what is your preferred title?" Pressed the Cyniclon girl.

There was a long pause, but then, in a voice that reverberated through her entire being, Dark Dawn's new ally said,

"My name is Deep Blue."


	6. Conflict, Mistakes, and a Dream

**Alright! I've made a longer chapter this time! Enjoy! **

"Whew, finally the last class is over!" Thought Kisshu. It had been two weeks since his return to earth and he had enjoyed almost every minute of it. He was even able to look Aoyama in the eyes with only a tiny urge to hit him.

Kisshu's attention was jerked back to the class as the teacher finished giving the homework assignment.

"-and the tutorial problems on page 59. Now I'll start returning your graded math tests while you all pack up. Once you receive yours you are dismissed."

Just as Kisshu finished packing his books, the graded test was place on his desk. Standing to leave, Kisshu turned and found his face only inches from Ichigo's. Startled, he recoiled, face bright red, "I-Ichigo! What is it?"

Ichigo flushed, "Sorry. It's just, well, I wanted to know how you did on the test. You know what was your grade is."

"Oh, um, okay," Kisshu said, digging in his bag and pulling out the rumpled piece of paper he had carelessly shoved in. "I go 100%."

"Wow!" Breathed Ichigo in admiration. "I wish I did that well, but I only got a 70% because I can never stay awake in class, nya."

Seeing an opportunity, Kisshu said, "Well if you want, I can go over the concepts with you sometime soon."

Ichigo brightened, "Really? That would be great! Thanks, Eirian."

"No problem," Laughed Kisshu. "Uh, Ichigo? Aren't you late for work?"

"Ah no! Not again!" Wailed the ruby-haired girl as she sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

Shaking his head with fond amusement, Kisshu made his way out of the classroom and out to the gym where kendo tryouts were being held.

"Hey Eirian!" Called Aoyama, jogging over.

"Aoyama, nice to see you," Kisshu lied, laying his bag down. Leading the way, Aoyama took Kisshu to the locker room and gestured to the kendo armor that was leaning against the wall.

"Change quickly while I explain the rules. You're up next."

Soon, Kisshu was facing one of the less experienced team members. Within two, the shout of: "Match!" arose and his opponent had slouched away only to be replaced by another, and then another! Kisshu continued to fight until there was only one fighter left.

"Aoyama," he realized, smiling grimly.

Within minutes of the command to begin, Aoyama had scored two points. Gathering his strength, Kisshu lunged forward and managed to score two points of his own, tying the score. A few moments passed until the two boys locked swords. They struggled to push each other off balance until Kisshu broke free and swung at Aoyama's head. He never made contact. A powerful blow to the stomach sent Kisshu reeling and falling backward, the air whooshing out of him.

"Match!"

Aoyama offered Kisshu his hand saying, "Well fought!"

Breathing hard, Kisshu took it and was hoisted to his feet,

"Th-thanks, you too!"

Two more students finished trying out and the coaches went into a brief discussion before announcing that "Eirian" had made the kendo team and that everyone was dismissed.

Aoyama clapped Kisshu on the back by way of congratulations on his way out.

"Great work!"

As Kisshu left the school grounds, his steps turned towards the park and Café Mew Mew.

"Maybe I'll stop in and get something to drink," he thought. "I've certainly earned it and I can see Ichigo as well."

Upon reaching the Café, Kisshu notice a "closed" sign on the door.

"Huh, I thought Ichigo said she had to work today."

As Kisshu was pondering this, the Mews were in the Café's basement due to an emergency meeting called by Shirogane.

"Mews, Keichirou and I have discovered traces of alien DNA, both familiar and unfamiliar," Shirogane declared seriously. "Three sets belonging to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were discovered at the top, and I mean _top_, of Tokyo Tower. However, it was obviously several weeks old. The other one is far more recent and we haven't identified it. In fact, we can't even tell if it is male or female."

Mint looked concerned, "So what do we have to do with this?"

Keichirou sighed, "This force is completely unfamiliar to us but the DNA seems to hint that it is very powerful. Since it could be hostile, you girls will need to stay alert. I regret to say that you all might have to fight again.

"What?!" Gasped Ichigo. "You mean we have to go back to being mutant superheroes?"

Pudding piped up cheerfully, "We never really stopped being superheroes, we've just been lying low for a while."

Ichigo gave her a withering look as Shirogane said,

"Well you have the DNA inside you and it's your mission to protect earth so put up or shut up!"

Ichigo's face went red with rage and her cat's tail and ears popped out as she shrieked into her boss' face.

"That's it! I'm sick of not being normal! Aoyama-kun went back to normal after the final battle and I bet the aliens have normal lives on whatever distant planet they live on. WHY AREN'T WE BACK TO NORMAL?! You act as though we should enjoy being mutant freaks, but I have news for you Shirogane. I am _through_ with your condescending attitude! I am SICK of being a Mew Mew!"

At these last words, Ichigo slammed her hand down on the table before her and accidentally pressed a small red button on a keyboard. The room began to tremble and screens started to flicker and scroll through different documents. A brilliant red light flared above them and then all went still.

"What the _(insert swear word of your choice here)?"_ Swore Shirogane. He hurried over to where his friend had already started studying certain files.

"How bad is it?" Asked the leader of the Mew Project in concern.

"Bad, two sets of DNA mixed while being prepared and they made contact with someone once shot out," replied Keichirou in a low voice

Shirogane swore again, using several words that cause Lettuce to put her hands over Pudding's ears and glare at him. Then he rounded on Ichigo, furious.

"Congratulations! You've just caused someone to mutate permanently into a cat!"

Ichigo went white, "Wha-how…?"

"That button you hit caused two types of incompatible DNA types, those of a panther and a white Bengal tiger, to blend. Incompatible means that hardly anyone has the right DNA to adapt to it and if they get hit they don't just turn into a cat for ten minutes whenever they want to like I do; they stay a cat for the rest of their life!"

Shirogane turned away and took a deep breath before saying,

"Let's go and see if anyone needs help. That caused an abnormally large earthquake."

Kisshu felt the earth shaking violently beneath his feet. He stumbled backwards, tripped over a tree-root and lay still, stunned. Bright red light surrounded him, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, Kisshu saw nothing but green and white mist swirling around him. Suddenly, two shapes appeared before him, two types of cats. Kneeling, he reached out and stroked their heads gently.

"What are you two doing in a place like this?" Kisshu asked, then amended his statement. "For that matter, what am _I_ doing here?"

The cats blinked, then shimmered, their bodies melding into each other and they dove forward as one, vanishing in a flare of light into his chest.

"Wha-it went inside me?!" Kisshu gasped, then a slight sigh escaped him. "Somehow, it feels…good."

"Hey! Eirian, wake up!"

Kisshu's eyes fluttered open and he moaned, "Where-where am I? What happened?"

His vision cleared and Shirogane's face came into view.

"Take it easy. You're inside Café Mew Mew. You must have hit your head during the earthquake. You were out cold when I brought you in," Shirogane informed him.

Sitting up, Kisshu looked around the grey room and saw Ichigo standing at the foot of his bed looking concerned.

"H-hi Eirian, how are you feeling?"

Raising a hand to the throbbing lump on the back of his head, Kisshu grimaced and replied,

"I've been worse."

Shirogane leaned forward, "Eirian, remove your shirt."

Kisshu looked at him like he had lost his mind. Ichigo cuffed the blonde teen over the head, "Way to sound like a pervert Shirogane!"

"I meant so that I could make sure he didn't have any major injuries!"

Standing, Kisshu stripped to his waist. Shirogane's eyes widened and he gave a sharp intake of breath, while Ichigo let out a soft yelp of surprise. Both of their eyes were riveted on his chest. Kisshu groaned inwardly,

"My scar," he thought, "The only thing that Mew Aqua didn't heal."

"H-how did you get that Eirian?" Squeaked Ichigo

Blushing deeply, Kisshu turned slightly to hide the disfiguring mark.

"Car accident," He quickly lied. "The windshield broke and a portion lodged in my chest. I should have warned you about it; it tends to freak people out."

"No, it's just…well, it reminds me of someone else," Ichigo whispered.

Shirogane shot her a sharp, warning look, and then said quickly, "Well you appear fine in all other respects, you can head home whenever you're ready."

Kisshu pulled his shirt on, thanked Ichigo and Shirogane, and then left for his apartment as the sun sank behind the horizon.

Later that night, Kisshu was lying flat on his back in bed, arms behind his head, thinking back to what Ichigo had said that day.

"It reminds her of someone else… So you do think of me after all, Koneko-chan."

Kisshu tried to keep his heavy eyes open, but he was far too tired. He sank into sleep, dreaming of Ichigo telling him just how much she missed him.

**I'm not trying to be pushy, but please send me reviews! I really want to know how to make this story better! Thanks!**


	7. Unexpected Encounters

**Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so great to hear what you all think of it!**

Ichigo walked sadly down the hallway from her classroom at the end of the day.

"I feel awful," she thought. "I can't believe that I caused someone to become a cat! At lease I am kind of used to weird stuff happening to me, but this person had no clue. They must be so scared and confused nya."

Ichigo's heart began pounding faster from nerves and her stomach churned with fright.

"Oh no," She whispered. "Not now, not in school, nyan! Nyaaaaaa!"

In a small flare of light, Ichigo shrank down into a small black cat.

Murmurs spread through the students as they took notice of the kitten that had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"How did that cat get in here?" "It's so cute!" "Do you think it belongs to anyone?"

Trembling, Ichigo pressed herself into a corner. "What should I do? I can't get out of this!"

Suddenly, a hand grasped her by the scruff and lifted her into a pair of strong arms.

Kisshu stroked the frightened cat's head, murmuring, "Calm down, you'll be fine."

Noticing that she didn't have a collar, he decided to take the kitten with him. The whole way home, the cat shivered in Kisshu's arms. Once inside, he set her on the ground, whereupon she fled under his couch.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared," Kisshu called gently. "You're safe, I don't want to hurt you."

Slowly, the cat crept out of the shadows and up to him. Smiling, Kisshu fondled her small, soft ears.

"That's better. Are you hungry? I think I have some fish; we can share that. I don't know why, but I've been in the mood for fish all day!"

Ichigo bolted her dinner and then watched through sleepy eyes as Eirian put away the leftovers. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Moshi moshi? Hey, long time no hear! …Straight to the point as usual? What, you weren't calling just because you missed me?" Eirian teased good-naturedly. "Okay, okay I'll focus. What's this all about? …Sorbet? …Oh, I say you're over reacting! This isn't the first time a girl has gone off on her own. I say there is nothing to worry about. …What do you mean that's not all?"

Brow furrowed with concern, Eirian crossed to his bedroom and sank onto his bed saying, "Are you sure? I mean if it was just for a second you could have made a mistake. …Alright, fine. I'll keep an eye out for her but I seriously doubt that Sorbet is going to turn up here! Yeah sure. Tell the pipsqueak I said hi. Okay…Bye."

Yawning, Eirian lay back as Ichigo leapt up beside him.

"You know, I should probably study, but I'm way to tired right now… 'Night neko-chan."

As the green-haired boy slept, Ichigo tried to think of a way to become human again. Finally, she resigned herself to the truth of what she had to do. Leaning forward, she kissed Eirian on the lips. Pink light surrounded her and she returned to normal. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into Eirian's startled hazel ones.

Kisshu jerked back in shock.

"I-Ichigo! How…when…?"

Blushing furiously, Ichigo cried, "I'm sorry but I had to kiss you! I turn into a cat if I get really nervous or kiss someone and I can't turn back without getting another kiss. I…I'm a Mew Mew and the Café is our base of operation."

Stunned, Kisshu stared at Ichigo and asked,

"So you turn into a cat whenever you kiss someone? That's bad news…for you I mean!"

"Yeah, sometimes. But I deal with it as best I can and it really isn't the end of the world."

"Er, I suppose that you want to get home now," Stammered Kisshu. Getting up, he unlocked the front door and let Ichigo out, bidding her an awkward goodbye. On his own once more, Kisshu returned to bed and fell asleep, still grinning at the thought of Ichigo's kiss.

The next day was Saturday so Kisshu slept in. Upon waking he rose and took a shower. As he washed the back of his neck, he felt a short stab of pain just below his hairline. Afterwards and after several moments of craning his neck, Kisshu managed to make out a small red mark in the pained area. It was shaped like two capital Fs back to back with a thin red diamond shape between them.

"What the…what is that?" Kisshu wondered. "Some kind of bruise maybe? I suppose that is the only thing it really could be."

Putting the mark out of his mind, Kisshu ate breakfast and then set to work completing the homework he had put off the night before. He finished it all in a relatively short time and, with the whole afternoon stretching out before him, Kisshu went for a walk down town and past the park..

Suddenly, a chill shot down his spine. Looking up, Kisshu saw that the trees were waving as if caught in a violent wind, but the air was perfectly still. Slowly he made his way through the trees and suddenly stopped short and dropped to his knees, hidden by some bushes. As he peered between the thin branches, he saw a tall, thin figure in a dark blue cloak hovering in front of Café Mew Mew. Raising her hand, the being blasted the doors apart. Customers ran out terrified, followed by the startled Mews.

"You're an alien!" Cried Lettuce, staring up at the attacker.

When the figure responded, Kisshu was surprised to hear that her voice was Sorbet's, but with a much harsher, colder ring to it.

"Obviously. And you pathetic humans are the Mew Mews. I honestly cannot see what Kisshu, Pai and Taruto see in you. But it doesn't matter, I'll make you suffer for what you have taken from us!"

Cries of alarm, confusion, and surprise came from the five girls.

"We won't let you do that!" Snapped Mint. Raising their power pendants, the Mews shouted:

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

The "new" Sorbet laughed mockingly.

"Fight if you want, but you don't stand a chance against me!"

Pointing one hand at the ground and another at the fountain, Sorbet caused the water to shoot at the Mews and burst out from the pipes in the ground, completely enveloping them and then immobilizing them in midair.

"Ichigo!" Shouted an alarmed Aoyama as he ran out of the Café. Turning on Sorbet he demanded, "Let them go!"

"Ha! Sorry, not happening."

With a flick of her wrist, Sorbet sent more water rocketing towards Aoyama. It hit him squarely in the chest and slammed him against the Café's wall. He slid to the ground and lay motionless.

"Aoyama-kun!" Screamed Ichigo. With a flick of her hand, Sorbet separated Ichigo from the other Mews and knocked her to the ground.

"You are the one who took him from me. Don't play innocent and shake your head at me you little piece of human scum! I know, and I'll kill you for it!" Sorbet shrieked. Then she pinned Ichigo down against the rough pavement, and summoned a long dagger into her hand.

**It might take a bit for me to upload my next chapter due to school work (darn highschool!), but I'll do my best! Especially since I left you on a cliff hanger and I hate when people don't update for a while after a cliffy.**


	8. Metamorphosis!

**Yes! I am finally back! Ugh I missed my fanfics so much! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **

"No!" Gasped Kisshu. "I have to do something to save Ichigo! But…what? I don't have powers."

Suddenly, the mark on his neck began to sting and burn and words began to echo through his mind. A small silver oval with red markings matching the ones on his neck flickered into being in the palm of his hand.

"What? This looks like Ichigo's power pendant…" Thought Kisshu, confused. Then a realization struck him. "Oh no no no no no no no! I can't be a…a…"

A sudden scream broke from Ichigo. Glancing up, Kisshu saw that Sorbet had hit her as punishment for biting. The she readjusted her grip on the knife and raised it, ready to thrust it into Ichigo's heart.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu gasped, then he let the words flow from him in a strangled whisper.

"Mew Mew Quiche, Metamorphosis."

Wind and red light whirled around him and raised him to his feet. When it ended, Kisshu looked down at himself in shock.

He wore long black pants that looked like they would belong to a ninja. A black, short-sleeved shirt covered his torso and a sturdy archer armguard adorned his right arm. The power amulet was embedded in it. A forest green cloak flowed from his shoulders and black boots were on his feet. Looking behind him, Kisshu saw a grey, feline tail with black strips and his left hand felt out a matching pair of ears poking out of his dark green hair.

Pulling up his hood, Kisshu reached deep inside himself and cried: "Thorn Blade!"

A silver sword appeared in his hand as he ran towards Ichigo, his heart pounding wildly with fear and adrenaline. Swinging the weapon in an arch, Kisshu knocked the dagger from Sorbet's hand. The Cyniclon recoiled in shock.

"You dare to oppose me?! What are y-" she broke off as her eyes rested on his tail. "Impossible! I was told that there were only five Mew Mews and that they were all girls!"

"Times change," Growled Kisshu. "Now go or I'll be forced to give you a wound that you won't forget in a hurry."

"Not likely!"

Lashing out again, Kisshu's blade scored a long, jagged gash down Sorbet's arm. With a shriek of pain, Sorbet clutched her arm and vanished, her parting words ringing in the air.

"You'll pay for this, human scum! But I got what I needed anyways. Know my name and fear me. I am Dark Dawn, the bane of your miserable existence!"

His face still hidden, Kisshu raised an eyebrow and smirked, thinking, _"Well that was cliché."_

Breathing heavily, Kisshu allowed his sword to disappear and then turned to face the Mews. Ichigo was helping Aoyama to his feet and everyone was staring at him in amazement.

"How is this possible?" Asked a confused Lettuce.

Keiicheiro shrugged, "I suppose that this young man has the specific type of DNA that is compatible with the cat genes that were accidentally released."

"Cool a new teammate, na no da!" Cheered Pudding. "What's your name, onii-chan."

Kisshu hesitated before replying gruffly and lowering his voice in an attempt to mask his identity, "It is not important. For the moment, you may call me Thorn."

Turning away, Kisshu walked quickly away. As the trees hid him from sight, he sped up and sprinted back to his apartment. Slamming and bolting the door, Kisshu threw back his hood and stared at his face in the mirror.

"Why me, why me, why me?" He groaned, flattening his ears against his head. "I'm certain that Ichigo would have been back to normal by now, why aren't I? Maybe-maybe I should just calm down…"

After a few moments, Kisshu opened his eyes and found that he was back to his normal human form.

"I have to get home," Kisshu decided sadly. "I'll tell Pai and say good-bye to Ichigo tomorrow. Then I'll take the second pill. Once I'm back on Cynnth I'll be able to pretend none of this Mew Mew stuff ever happened to me!"

The next day, Kisshu was waiting for Ichigo to tell her that he was leaving. His phone call to Pai had gone better than he had imagined. Pai had asked no questions and seemed to think that Ichigo had rejected Kisshu yet again.

"Hi Eirian!" Called Ichigo from behind him.

Looking at the ground, Kisshu said, "Uh, hey Ichigo."

Becoming serious, Ichigo asked, "Do you think you could tutor me in math tonight? I really need help with those simultaneous equations!"

"Sure!" Kisshu said without thinking, then he mentally slapped himself. _"Baka!"_ He thought. _"Now how do you get out of this?"_

Ichigo smiled, "Great! I'll see you at six then. I'm looking forward to it!"

She ran off towards the Café, leaving Kisshu to walk home alone.

"_She's looking forward to spending time with ME!"_ Kisshu thought. _"I have to spend this evening with her. I can take the pill tomorrow."_

That decided, Kisshu cheerfully headed home to clean up and finish a final draft of a history paper.

**Keep on the lookout for more chapters! I'll be doing my best to upload again soon.**


	9. Confessions

**Honestly, I thought I was going to die from writers block! Is that possible? Ah well anyways, I finally updated and hope to add more soon. Enjoy!**

Suddenly, Kisshu's phone rang. Setting down his pencil and text book, he picked up.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Kisshu where on earth are you?" Snapped Pai's voice, "You were supposed to meet us above Tokyo Tower ten minutes ago! Taruto and I are waiting."

Slapping his forehead, Kisshu said, "Of course! I completely forgot!"

"Well get here in four minutes because we need to get back."

Grimacing, Kisshu muttered, "That might be hard, I haven't taken the second pill yet. I was planning on doing it tomorrow."

Pai sounded very annoyed, "Is this about Ichigo again? Listen, you're taking that pill right now or you won't like the consequences!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

With a sigh, Kisshu pulled out the small white pill.

"Stay on, I'm taking it now. This won't sap my energy will it?"

Sounding distracted, Pai answered, "No." A thud came from the other end of the line and a yelp of surprise came from Pai as Taruto undoubtedly played some kind of prank on him.

Ignoring them and trying not to think of Ichigo, Kisshu chewed and swallowed the chalky, bitter pill.

Five silent minutes passed, then Pai growled, "Haven't you taken it yet? Stop putting it off!"

Feeling his still rounded ears, Kisshu snapped, "I did! It's just…not working."

Pai swore and then the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?!" Called Kisshu irritably. "Sheesh, you don't need to be so mad at me! It's not my fault your stupid experiment didn't work, chill out!"

"Don't tell me to chill out!" Yelled an irate Pai from behind him.

"NYAAAAAA!" Yelled Kisshu, jumping about a foot in the air and whirling around in terror. "Don't _do_ that!"

Pai was gazing at him with a look of surprise on his face while Taruto began howling with laughter.

"S-seriously? You really think that imitating that old lady will get her to like you more?"

His temper rising, Kisshu yelled, "What the heck are you talking about? And stop laughing, you sound like a dying hyena!"

Controlling him-self after the insult, Taruto flew over to his adopted brother and said with glee obvious in his voice, "Oh don't act so innocent! I can see right through you!"

Then, the brown haired alien grabbed Kisshu by the ears and yanked.

"OWWWWW!" Howled Kisshu, jerking away and blinking away the tears of pain that welled reflexively in his eyes. Taruto seemed stunned.

"No way…they're real?" He gasped. Realization hit Kisshu like a wrecking-ball and he dashed to his room and looked into the mirror. He groaned as his eyes saw the pair of grey, black striped cat ears poking through his green hair.

Pressing them against his head, Kisshu tried to calm down. Just as he began to control his heart-rate, Pai and Taruto came in, "Kisshu…"

His heart began to pound again as he turned to face them, and his tail promptly appeared. The room blurred before Kisshu's eyes and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Pai stepped forward quickly and took his adopted brother by the shoulders, steering him gently to the bed and made him sit down.

"Taruto, get him some water!"

After a drink, Kisshu felt a bit better. Pai looked him straight in the eye.

"Kisshu, what happened to you?"

Swallowing hard, the former alien recounted his strange dream and the appearance of Sorbet.

"Sorbet is here on Earth?" Cried Taruto in surprise.

"Yes…and no," sighed Kisshu. "It was her body and voice, but she seemed so much more evil and powerful."

Pai nodded and said, "Continue."

"Well, Sorbet immobilized the Mews in her Water Vortex and then prepared to kill Ichigo. So I…I…"

Kisshu stopped but Pai pressed him.

"You what?"

"I…transformed."

Pai and Taruto looked confused and the smaller alien asked, "What does that mean?"

In answer, Kisshu extended his hand, palm up, displaying the silver power amulet.

"I'm a Mew Mew."

**This is not going to go well with Pai and Taruto, what do you think?**


End file.
